legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirisfal Glades
On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades (pronounced TEER-ihs-fahl)1, named after the Titan Watcher Tyr,2 likely as a corruption of "Tyr's fall." The lands of the Forsaken, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Although tainted and melancholy, Tirisfal still very much has its own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the village of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. History When Loken, the Titanic Watcher left in charge of Ulduar fell to corruption, Tyr and his allies stole the Discs of Norgannon to investigate the extent of Loken's betrayal. Discovering the theft, Loken sent horrific monsters after Tyr's group, but Tyr sacrificed his life to fight the creatures while his comrades escaped with the discs. His hammer was lost with him somewhere beneath the land now named in his honor: Tirisfal.2 The Tirisfal Glades were the landing place of the Highborne (later high elves) led by Dath'Remar Sunstrider after the night elves exiled them from Kalimdor. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies, Quel'Thalas. Guardians of Tirisfal Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just north of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of theScarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. Geography Category:Region